Family Issues
by ThetaAlpha776
Summary: Different BWL story. some neglect, but nothing that would be considered outright abuse. Bad parenting at best, lets see how the family deals with it. Huge Potter Family. James and Lils are alive
1. The Spotlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, I ain't making money of this ish, so don't try to sue me.**

* * *

><p>May 14th, 1979<p>

St. Mungo's Maternity Ward

"Oh, it's a beautiful baby girl!" said the attending Healer.

"Jennifer," muttered an exhausted Lily.

"What was that honey?" asked James, beaming at his brand new daughter.

"Jennifer. Let's name her Jennifer," said Lily looking equally proud of her baby.

July 31st, 1980

"This is your fault!" screamed Lily, while in the midst of labor.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" asked James.

"You did this to me again! This is your fault! Why do you keep doing this to me!" screamed Lily.

"Breathe," interrupted a Healer, "Breathe Mrs. Potter."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" yelled Lily.

"Your maternity Healer, Mrs. Potter. Now I need you to push," came the reply.

At exactly 10:15 p.m. the first of the two arrived. This time, Lily had twins.

"James, jr. That's what we'll name him," said an ecstatic James.

At exactly 10:17 the second arrived.

"Harry. His name will be Harry," muttered Lily as she passed out.

July 15h, 1981

"We know the drill," jokingly said James.

"Honey, why didn't we know about these pain potions before?" asked Lily, rhetorically.

"I wish we'd known," laughed James.

"So do we," said the Healer, darkly.

"May we present to you a beautiful baby boy," said the Healer's assistant.

"Hayden, he shall be Hayden Potter!" exclaimed James, knowing that it was his turn to pick the name.

October 31st, 1981

"Run Lily," yelled James. "I'll hold him off, save the children."

Lily dashed up the stairs and straight to Jenny's room. She picked up her precious daughter, took her from her room and made her way to the twin's room. She placed Jenny in the play pen with Harry, Hayden and James, Jr. A loud crash came from the stair well. The worst went through Lily's mind. She couldn't move, her heart completely torn. And then came her worst nightmare. He entered the room, red eyes gleaming with maniacal delight.

"Who shall go first, mudblood?" evilly sneered Tom Riddle.

"I won't choose," said Lily, "I would rather die than give up any of my children."

"Well, maybe Jr. should be the first to go," laughed the insane man. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And then, everything changed. The sickly green light smashed into James, Jr.'s forehead, pulsed and then rebounded back into Tom Riddle.

Lily stared in awe, while Jenny, Hayden and Harry cried terribly next to their brother, who had passed out.

"Mummy. Mummy. Wha happen ta jun-or mummy?" cried Jenny, the only one able to form sentences.

Lily ran over to James, Jr. she grabbed him up into her chest, and felt him breathe. There was no greater feeling than the sensation of his breathe against her chest. Her child was alive.

May 14th, 1982

"Mummy! Mummy! Guess what day it is?" yelled a jubilannt Jenny Potter. Today was her 3rd birthday. The whole world was going to hear about it.

"Shhhh, sweety, you'll wake James, Jr. What are you going on about anyway?" said Lily.

"Yes, honey. You need to be quieter, you are being awful loud," added James, Sr.

"Guess what day it is daddy," said Jenny, much more quietly.

"I don't know sweetheart, what day is it?" came James, Sr.'s reply.

"Stop kidding daddy, you know what day it is. Right mummy, daddy wouldn't forget would he?" said a still joyful little Jenny.

"Huh? What are you talking about, honey?" said Lily.

"Stop joking mummy," said Jenny, quickly becoming distraught.

"Honey, no one is joking. Now run along, we're watching over Junior right now," said James, Sr. Lily and James were huddled around the play pen, where Harry, Ryan and Junior were currently. Harry was playing with the 10 month old Ryan, while Junior napped.

"You're serious?" asked Jenny.

"What are you going on about? Bloody hell child, we've told you we don't know what you're talking about," impatiently hissed Lily.

"Jen-Jen birf-day! Jen-Jen birf-day!" squealed little Harry, excited to remember Jenny's big day.

"Oh my goodness," was all Lily could say before Jenny ran out of the room bawling.

"I'll get her," said James.

"How could we forget?" gasped Lily. Just then, Junior woke up, screaming from a nightmare. In all of three point two six seconds, Lily forgot all about Jenny again.

July 15th, 1982

"Mummy," said little Harry.

"Yes, sweety," said Lily, holding Junior in her lap, while James made faces to make him laugh.

"I tink taday is Hayden birf-day," said little Harry.

"Shut up Hawwy, mummy and daddy playin wit me now," said Junior, upset cause his parent's weren't paying as much attention to him at the moment.

"Oh that's right," said James. "Well, he won't remember his first birthday, so we'll make it up to him next year, right Lils."

"Yes, we really do need to be more careful of that," said Lily.

"You two only care about Jun-or anyway," sneered Jenny. "You always fo-get about me, Hawwy and Hayden."

"Jenny, how dare you? We said we were sorry, you just need to get over it young lady," hissed an extremely irritated, albeit guilty, Lily.

"Go to your room, young lady," said James.

July 31st, 1982

Hundreds of people were walking around the Potter Manor. All in line to see the boy who lived: little James Potter, Jr. Many notables were in attendance, as well as the press. There were beautiful decorations up, a gigantic stack of presents and a huge cake. A banner hung that said "Happy Birthday Junior!" and the icing spelled out his full name. It was the best second birthday anyone two year old could dream up. And one little three year old girl, one little two year old boy and one little one year old boy all looked at it with disgust from the corner.

Then Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived. "Padfoot! Moony!" yelled James.

"What's going on Prongs? How have you been?" said Sirius.

"Yea, it has been forever," added Remus.

"Oh, you know, family and stuff. It's not as easy as one might think to raise the Boy-Who-Lived!" replied James, with a smile.

"James, why do all of the banners only have Juniors name on them?" noticed Sirius.

"Yea, the cake only has Junior's name on it, too," said Remus, "Is there gonna be a smaller family party later to celebrate Harry's birthday as well? I understand with all the press and all, I guess."

"Oh bloody hell, I can't believe we did it again," muttered James.

"Did what?" said Sirius and Remus at the same time.

"Well, we kinda… we kinda forgot Hayden and Jenny's birthdays… and I guess… well, we…" stuttered James," forgot Harry's, as well."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sirius.

"How the bloody hell have you forgotten three of your children's birthdays James!" hissed Remus.

"Hey, we gotta a lot of pressure on us right now," replied James, hotly.

"You 'idn't forget Jun-or's tho, daddy," said a very upset Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," said James.

"We know daddy. You just don't love us as much," said Jenny, clearly hurt for Harry.

Harry ran off, as much as a two year old can, crying with Jenny hot on his heels. James couldn't say anything, then one year old Hayden, with an angry look on his face said "Da hawwy cwy."

James couldn't believe his son's first words were that he'd made his other son cry. Sirius picked up Hayden, and he and Remus went after the other two children. All the while, Junior was yelling "More presents! More presents!"

August 29th, 1983

"Well, you two are probably our best repeat customers," laughed a Healer.

"I guess we are. Can we take Jason and Jordan home now?" said Lily, looking at her brand new baby boy and baby girl.

"Yes, we have to get back to Junior," said James.

"You mean Junior, Jenny, Hayden and Harry, right Prongs," said an annoyed Remus.

"Of course, you didn't think I'd forget them, did you?" laughed James, nervously. Lily could do nothing but nodded tensely.

"Well, you two did remember Hayden and Jenny's birthday, THIS YEAR," started Remus.

"But you still forgot Harry, again," finished Sirius.

"Please, don't start this you two. We already feel guilty enough," pleaded James.

"Really, you've forgotten your children on their birthdays four times now. I don't think you can possibly feel guilty enough," stated Sirius.

"We'll do better. We promise. Now can we discuss this later, babies on board," said Lily, hoping to end the situation.

July 31st, 1986

"Mummy, it's my birthday. Why do we have to be here?" complained little James Potter, Jr.

"Hush up brat, Rose is being born," snapped seven year old Jenny.

"Yea dummy, don't you already get enough attention," laughed Harry.

"Dum-dum," said Jason.

"Dum-bum-dum," laughed Jordan.

"Kid's play nice. Junior, you and Harry already got your presents, but little Rose has to come today," explained James.

"Why? I already have to share today with that idiot," said Junior, pointing at Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry sadly, "Isn't it enough that everyone else pays attention to you all the time? You know, you don't have to be mean about it."

"Yes, Junior be nice," said Lily, "Um, James can you take the kids to Sirius and Remus? I'm going into labor."

James took the kids out to their Uncles.

"Uncle Padfoot!" yelled Hayden, Harry and Jenny at the same time, running to the smiling grizzly man.

"Moomy, Moomy!" screeched Jason and Jordan.

"It's Moony you stupid heads," said Junior, arrogantly.

"Junior, stop being mean to your brothers and sisters," said James as he walked back to be with Lily.

"Hey cubs and pups, how are you all doing?" said the Uncle simultaneously.

"Excited for a new little sister?" asked Remus.

"More importantly, excited to learn new tricks?" asked Sirius.

Junior then decided push through his siblings, making little Jordan fall over. "It's my birthday and you should be paying attention to me!" he said proudly. "That's what mum and dad do. Oh hush up, you little kneazle," directed at Jordan had begun crying because he shoved her.

"Junior, you will apologize to your little sister and then you will be in time-out for five minutes," said Remus.

"What? No, it's my birthday and you can't make me," responded an irate Junior.

"Fine, fifteen minutes. And you're still apologizing to your sister," said Sirius. "And it's not just your birthday, it's Harry's and Rose's, too."

"Whatever, as if they matter. I'm the boy who lived. And I say no time out," said Junior, with all of his siblings looking at him loathingly.

"Thirty minutes and you can't have your toy snitch that I was going to give until Tuesday. You will be nice to your siblings and you will respect us, we are your godfathers," said Remus, angrily. "And you now have a thirty minute time out to think about it."

Just then, James came out holding his brand new baby girl. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Before anyone could say anything, Junior was on the floor throwing a tantrum. "Uncle Remus and Sirius are being mean to me and they wont pay attention to me instead of everyone else and you and mummy are paying attention to HER and I'm the one who deserves attention and they want to put me in time out and Remus won't give me my present and" screamed Junior.

Little Rose started crying to, having all the noise scare her. "Shhhh, Junior, you're scaring your little sister!" said James.

Then Junior did the unforgivable. He came over and tried to pull Rose out of his dad's arms. "YOU SHOULDN'T CARE ABOUT HER. YOU SHOULD CARE ABOUT ME. ME. ME. ME. I'M THE SPECIAL ONE!" he yelled.

August 1st, 1986

"Lily, we've got to do something about Junior's behavior. He's going to hurt one of the other kids," said James, in the master bedroom.

"Oh, don't be silly James, you must be exaggerating," responded Lily.

"You didn't see him last night Lils, he tried to pull Rose out of my arms," insisted James.

"Well, I guess we could be a little less lenient with him. But he's still always gonna need the most attention once Rose is a little older. He is the one in the spotlight," sighed Lily.

"I know, I know," said James.


	2. Little Rosy's First Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, I ain't making money of this ish, so don't try to sue me.**

* * *

><p>July 31st, 1987<p>

As usual, there was a huge party going on at the Potter Manor. Anyone worth knowing had to be there, and the press was all over the place. Everywhere you looked, cameras were flashing, banners hanging, enchanted animal balloons walking around, entertaining kids. It was a great party. Only, it was still only for one of the three birthday kids.

"James, you are having a separate thing for the family afterward, right?" asked Remus.

"Yes Moony, I didn't forget about Harry or Rose this year. You just can't let that go, can you?" replied James.

"Yea, it's been like three years since we forgot about Harry," added Lily.

"I'm sure that makes him feel so much better," chirped Sirius sarcastically, while playing with little Rose. "Oh, woodn't dat make you feel a whole lot better, huh wittle wossy."

Rose just giggled and smiled. Harry, Hayden, Jason, Jordan and Jenny were off in their own little corner with the other kids. There was a whole big crowd of them around the Potters. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Lavendar Brown, Fred and George Weasely, Ginny Weasely and Ron Weasely, just to name a few. Junior was at the table tearing through his massive pile of presents. None of the kids really wanted to hang out with him, seeing as he always acted as though he were better than them.

"We totally hide his new prank set from Zonko's," said Jenny.

"Nice…"

"Pranking the…"

"kid who…"

"got the prank set."

"Very original!" said the Weasely twins, no one sure which order they had spoken in.

"That's just weird guys," said Harry, with the grouping nodding.

"Do it again Gred," Said Jason.

"Yea, Forge. Again, again," said Jordan.

"Hehe..."

"these two shall…"

"shall be…"

"our protégés!" exclaimed the twins, simultaneously on the last part.

"Gred and Forge, that'll work as well," added George, laughing.

"Don't you two corrupt my little brother and sister," said Jenny.

The whole group burst into laughter. At that moment, none of the kids noticed Junior glaring at them jealously.

"Mummy!" he yelled.

"Yes, sweetums?" replied Lily.

"Make the other kids play with me. Jenny and Harry and Hayden and Jason and Jordan are hogging them!" screeched the little tyrant.

Lily walked over to the group of kids. "Hey, wouldn't you all like to play with Junior, too."

"Sure, he can come play if he wants, Mrs. Potter. As long as he doesn't push around our little sister again, we don't have any problem with that," replied Ron.

"And Neville and Astoria as well. He kinda shoved them around a bit too, last time," chirped Daphne.

"What are you kids talking about? My little Jamesie-poo wouldn't do anything like that!" Lilly insisted.

"Like we said Mrs. Potter, he can come play with us, as long as he's nice this time," said Cedric.

"Why don't you kids head over there?" asked Lily.

"Well, we were already playing with Harry and everyone over here. Tell him he's more than welcome, though," spoke up Cho.

"I don't get it. No offense to Harry, but Junior's the famous one and all, how come you kids don't play with him. He's so special," Lily said, beaming at Junior.

"Mum!" yelled Hayden and Jenny at the same time.

Lily snapped her head to little seven year old Harry. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "Why did I just say that out loud," she thought to herself. "That's so bad. I can't believe I just did that."

"Harry…" she started out loud.

"No, it's okay Mum, I'll just go play with Rosy. Wouldn't want to interfere with JAMESIE-POO's big day, anyway," interrupted Harry as he abruptly stalked off without giving her a chance to finish apologizing.

Harry came up to James, Sirius, Remus and Rose. He nodded towards Sirius as if to indicate he wanted to take Rose and Sirius handed her to him. She was all smiles for her big brother. "Haw-wee! Haw-wee!" she squealed.

"I swear that's the only word she knows," thought James.

"Now listen here Rosy, don't worry if you don't always get attention from Mummy or Daddy cause me and Jenny and Hayden and Jason and Jordan will always be here for you!" he said emphatically.

"Haw-wee wuv Wosy!" the little one year old giggled.

"Haw-wee wuv Wosy," said Harry.

"Harry, what made you say that part about us?" asked James.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't mean too…" started Harry hesitantly.

"No, son, I'm not angry, but I just don't get it. You know we didn't forget your birthday this year!" said James.

"No dad, that's not it. It's just that mum just asked all the other children why they played with me instead of Junior, being that he's famous and all," said Harry quietly.

"I can't believe that woman!" exclaimed Remus. "Can't she go one year without messing this day up for Harry!"

"Now moony…" started James.

"No. Prongs you really need to start getting this handled. It's not fair to the rest of your kids. For heaven's sakes, almost no one here even realizes it's little Rosy's first birthday. Not to be mean Harry, but the first one is one of the most special. Seventh is kinda run of the mill," to which Harry nodded in agreement, while smiling at his beautiful little sister, "You have seven kids, not six kids and a special child," finished Sirius.

"I know, I know, but can't you see it's not that we don't love all of our children, but the press and everyone else only ever asks after Junior. We just get used to him being the subject of everyone's interest," said James. Then, looking at Harry "Son, sometimes mum and I just get caught up in the flow of things. Look, to make it up to you, I'll give you boys, even Hayden, a flying listen tonight. I'm sure you'll be in the air before you can say Bob's your Uncle."

"Moony and Padfoot are my uncles" laughed Harry. "Okay dad, but I call the Cleansweep 4!"

"Moo-ey! Pafooey!" giggled Rose.

"That's right Rosy, Pafooey!" laughed James, snatching his daughter from his son.

"At least they're trying," thought Remus.

* * *

><p>July 31st, 1987 later in the day<p>

"Okay, so, we're gonna go flying!" James told Harry, Hayden and Junior.

"Well, I'm first, since I saved the world. I want the Cleansweep 4!" exclaimed Junior.

"Well, you're all going at the same time and Harry kinda already called that one, buddy," said James.

"No! No! No!" yelled Junior, "I'm important so I get to choose and go first!"

"Junior, you won't go at all if you keep yelling," said James sternly.

"It's okay dad, we can all take turns on the Cleansweep 4," Harry said, trying to diffuse the situation. "I'm sure Hayden wants to try it, too."

"Maybe you didn't hear me idiot. I said I'm riding the Cleansweep 4," said Junior snottily.

"Right you are Junior," said James, "You will certainly ride it; After both Harry and Hayden, since you can't be nice."

"Dad!" yelled Junior.

"Do you wanna ride at all?" asked James.

"Whatever, okay," muttered Junior angrily.

"Hey dad," said Hayden.

"What's up buddy?" asked James.

"Thanks for teaching me how to fly," replied Hayden.

* * *

><p>July 31st, 19897 at night in the master bedroom<p>

"Lily, we have to pay more attention to our other kids," stated James, softly.

"Oh, I know, but Junior is so special," Lily said, "You know I love those little critters, though," laughing.

"Lils, Junior is becoming a little bit of a brat!" insisted James.

"James Potter, how dare you insinuate I raised a spoiled child. Do you even remember yourself? It's like the pot calling the kettle black. Swear to me you won't call him that ever again," hissed Lily.

"Of course honey, of course," said James, giving up.

"Besides, they understand. The rest of them know he's special, too," said Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So here are the first two chapters. I have a good idea where I'm going with this, but if you have any ideas, feel free to throw them at me. Also, be vicious with your reviews, I wanna know what I did wrong, what I did right and what I can do to improve the story.  
><strong>


	3. First Annual Weasely Boxing Day Huge Qui

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, I ain't making money of this ish, so don't try to sue me.**

* * *

><p>December 25th, 1989<p>

It was a snowy Christmas morning, and the Potter Manor resembled the exact opposite of _The Night Before Christmas_. There was hooting and hollering from every corner of the house. Two six years olds were running up and down the stairs, arguing over who gets to open the first "To the Twins" present. A three year old was waddling back and forth from the kitchen to the tree, trying to figure out just which presents were hers, seeing as she couldn't read yet. There was a ten year old going on and on about how immature everyone else was, while reading Teen Witch Weekly. An eight year old and a nine year old were busy playing a loud game of wizards' chess, whilst their mother did everything in her power to conjure up enough food for the whole brood. A father was sitting in his study, lazily waiting to be called for presents and breakfast. And then there was the boy who lived… the boy who lived to crave and need everyone's attention at all times.

"Mum, tell Harry he needs to clean my room today, it hasn't been done since he moved in with Hayden. Oh and tell Jenny she needs to clear her stuff out of her room and the bathroom and onto the fourth floor; I think a fitting Christmas gift for me should be the entire third floor. And seriously, why does Rosy need all that attention? She's not the girl who lived and I am the boy who lived!" said Junior, in a very loud, demanding manner.

"Now honey, I'm sure Harry will help you with your room, but I can't make Jenny move out of her room sweetheart," said Lily, hoping to appease her little sweetie-pie.

"No, it's okay mum, I'll just make the attic into a studio apartment," said Jenny, hoping her Lily would go for it.

"Oh would you do that honey, that's so sweet of you. Harry, Hayden are you two going to help your brother clean his room?" asked Lily.

"Can he help clean ours, too, then?" replied Hayden.

"No! I'm the boy who lived, why should I have to clean anything?" yelled Junior. "And you still haven't told me why you're paying so much attention to Rose."

"Honey, Rose is just a baby; she needs our help sometimes," said Lily soothingly.

"If you ask me, she's just trying to hog attention that I should be getting," stated Junior resolutely.

"No one…" started Jordan.

"did, dummy!" finished Jason.

"Hey…" started Junior.

"Let's open presents Mum, I'll go and get dad so we can get started?" Harry interrupted, trying to avoid a fight.

"Good idea Harry," said Lily, thankfully.

"Hey dad, we're ready to open presents, wanna come join us by the tree?" Harry said to his father as he entered the study.

"Happy Christmas son, of course I'm coming!" James replied back jovially.

The scene around the tree was something to behold. The tree was eleven feet tall, with all manners of ornaments and decorations. There were quires of elves hanging from branches, caroling for the family. There were miniature owl statues, flying between bristles in the tree. The top of the tree was charmed to appear snow-capped and had a large star on the tippy-top of the tree. Around the tree, there were hundreds of gifts or so it seemed. Everyone's gifts were sorted into piles beforehand, so that everyone knew where to sit. Their stockings hung over the fire place, which was charmed to have a fire burning at room temperature behind it. The stockings has all manner of candies; chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans flowing to the brim of each.

"Let's take a family photo before you tear this place all to hell," laughed Lily as her children gave her anxious, impatient looks of concern as though the presents would disappear at any moment.

After the family photo was taken, the place was torn to hell as predicted. Wrapping paper was flying and compliments abound as everyone thanked each other for their gifts. Well, that is everyone but Junior who seemed quite disappointed.

"This is all?" he asked angrily, "Last year I got twice as many gifts. This is so unfair!"

"Calm down, dunderhead. You still got twice as many as the rest of us thanks to all of your fans," said Jenny.

"And you think I don't deserve it?" he retorted back.

"Oh Junior, it's okay honey, mummy has a special gift for you," said Lily, pulling out a package from behind her couch as James gave her a sideways glance.

"Just one?" he said obnoxiously.

"I think you'll like it though, sweetheart," Lily said back sweetly.

He grabbed it from her, and shook it with enthusiasm. Then, in about two point four three seconds, his new broom was unwrapped. It was a brand new Nimbus 1001.

"Awesome, thanks Mum!" he cried out happily, Lily beaming with pride, whilst Harry and Hayden looked towards her and James expectantly.

After a few minutes, they realized that they would not be getting a broom like their brother had. The hurt was evident, as James had always taught all three of them equally, giving them all the same amount of time on a broom.

"Hawwy, will you wead to me?" asked little Rose, holding up her brand new children's version _Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"Of course princess, which one do you wanna hear about first?" asked Harry trying to ignore the obvious pain he was feeling.

At the same time, James was busy pulling Lily aside for a short conversation. He led her to the kitchen so that the children wouldn't over hear.

"How could you do that?" he asked.

"Do what honey? I thought you'd love the idea of Junior having his own broom," Lily said innocently.

"No I do, honey, I do. But what about Harry and Hayden? They've been asking for a broom constantly for the last three months, too, and you went out and only got one for Junior," stated James, hotly.

"Honey, I didn't even think… I just wanted to surprise Junior and… I didn't even realize they wanted one," she admitted.

"Now they're going to think we care about Junior more than everyone else," James said.

"But shouldn't we?" asked Lily, "I thought we agreed on this, James. Junior is more important."

"I've had enough of that!" hissed James, "Can't you see what the bloody hell you're doing to our kids? Jenny sees the situation for what it is and is starting to resent us for it. Harry and Hayden keep quiet about and try to avoid fights with you and him, probably because they think if they're good enough you'll start to see them as important as Junior and maybe Junior will stop picking on them. We can't leave the twins or rose with him, because he'll just pick on them; he's been pulling little Rosy's hair lately. She's his baby sister for goodness sakes and the little wanker pulls her hair and shoves her around. What kind of big brother does that? You need to stop so blatantly favoring and pampering him, because you're making him absolutely awful."

"James, you picked today…" she started.

"Yes," he interreupted, "and now I'm going to Diagon Alley so that I can get the other children a couple more things, seeing as how you've decided to spoil Junior and not them."

With that he left Lily, standing teary eyed in the kitchen. All she had wanted was a beautiful Christmas for her baby boy. He was so special; she could remember the day he was born. She'd been so happy that she'd been blessed with twins and that Jenny would have brothers to play with. But then it dawned on her, she had seven children, not one. It became so clear, in that instant, that she'd been going about parenting all wrong for the last seven years.

Junior was already out on his new broom when James came into the living room. The other children were occupied with their own gifts, though James could see Harry and Hayden glancing outside towards Junior every now and then. At that moment James decided that Harry and Hayden would most definitely be getting Nimbus 1001s, Jenny would get a casual riding broom and the twins could have some children's toy brooms.

* * *

><p>December 25th, 1989 after James returned from Diagon Alley<p>

"Hey Dad! Hey dad! The Weasely's invited us over tomorrow for a huge quidditch match. They've decided to call it the First Annual Weasely Boxing Day Huge Quidditch Match Extravaganza… one heck of a name," laughed Hayden.

"I think we can go to that," replied James.

"Nice, that's awesome, a whole bunch of people are going to be there. The Changs, the Diggorys, the Abotts, the Boneses, the Greengrasses, the Longbottoms and the Finnigans are all supposed to be there. It'll be massive!" Harry ranted excitedly.

"Oh who cares about them, it's me everyone'll want to see," said Junior arrogantly.

"Yea, that's why the Longbottoms, Weaselys and Diggorys are always inviting you over… wait it's me, Harry and Hayden who always get those invites," snickered Jenny.

"Whatever, I have better things to do with my time, right mum," replied Junior, hotly.

"Mhm, yes, sweety, whatever you say," Lily replied, paying no attention what so ever.

* * *

><p>December 26th, 1989<p>

"Oi! Potter clan, who are you bringing just as many to the party as the hosts," laughed Cedric as he saw the Potters arrive with Remus and Sirius in tow.

"Well, hello there Cedric, how is your first year treating you?" greeted James. Then looking at the Weasely twins, he asked "And who might these fine young folks be? They look as though they may be some of your Gryffindor class mates."

"Well these two…" started Fred

"lovely young ladies…"

"just so happen to be…"

"no other than…"

"Katie Bell…"

"and Angelina Johnson."

"And this strapping fourthy…"

"Over here…"

"Is our teams captain…"

"leader…"

"and dictator…"

"Oliver Wood!" they finished together.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter," both girls chirped.

Oliver extended his hand, saying "Pleasure, the twins here tell me this will be an excellent opportunity to scout ahead, seeing as we undoubtedly have a few Gryffindor to be in our midst. Plus, I never miss an opportunity to fly with Charlie Weasely. I'm telling you, that boy is something amazing to watch."

"I'm sure he will be, and you keep an eye on my kids, you hear, not one of them won't be golden when it comes to quidditch," laughed James.

"Well, obviously I'll be the best," added Junior, bragging, "Quidditch is cake when compared to beating dark lords.

"Yea, yea, yea. We get it. You so heroically stood in place and let accidental magic do the work seven years ago. We're reminded all the time," sarcastically breathed Jenny.

"You're just jealous…" started Junior.

"Now kids," James chided them.

Everyone was gathering around the pitch out back of the Weaselys' house, getting ready to start picking.

"How should we play it?" asked Bill.

"Well, we could do it tournament style, seeing as we only have a hundred people here," laughed Sirius.

"How about one massive game with three quaffles and an extra bludger?" Harry offered up.

"Actually, that sounds quite entertaining," said Charlie.

"Of course, we'll need two keepers. And are we gonna release a snitch?" asked Oliver.

"Yes and No," came a chorus of Weaselys, all of whom had been planning not to so that the game could last for hours.

"I don't have a broom though," moaned Ginny.

"Don't worry, we brought extras," said James.

"Wait, dad how are they gonna fly if you give Ginny a broom," asked Junior, quite confused.

"They have their own brooms, buddy," replied James, handing Ginny a cleansweep.

"What? I thought I was supposed to be the only one to get one! This isn't fair!" yelled Junior while his siblings laughed.

"Get over it," laughed Hayden, "let's pick teams and get started."

The game lasted for hours, while the score grew to ridiculous amounts. Oliver and Hayden played keeper for James' team while Ron and Jenny played keeper for Charlie's. The Weasely twins and Cedric were the beaters for Team Charlie while Sirius, Remus and David Greengrass played that role for Team James. Which left everyone else to play chaser, with three quaffles. It was a sight to behold, thirty some odd people flying back and forth, round and round on the pitch. The final score was 2340 to 2180 in favor of Team Charlie. However, Harry and James, Sr. had scored a combined 1260 points.

Afterward, Oliver Wood was in a state of histeria. "I'm going to petition to have two teams if the lot of you Potters and Weaselys make it into Gryffindor. Harry and Ginny (well that's you Weasely) you two made an incredible pair of chasers. And then Hayden and Jenny P. over here both played keeper ridiculously well. If I wasn't captain, I might be afraid for my spot. And twins, Bell and Johnson, let me be the first to congratulate you on making the team next year. Heck, you know what, we're just gonna have reserves in a couple of years once you all get to Hogwarts, and we'll be the first team in quidditch history to use subs effectively," he ranted.

"Thanks Woodey," chorused the Potters and Weaselys.

"What about me?" demanded Junior, "Why haven't you slotted me for a spot yet, I mean I know you haven't seen me in my true position of seeker yet, but I'm the boy who lived so you know I can do it."

"Well, we'll see," muttered Oliver, not wanting to be mean to the Chosen One but not wanting to get his hopes up either. Junior was clearly the weak link in the Potter litter as far as Wood could see.

All of the quidditch warriors (that's what they were you see after playing for hours on end) made their way back to the tent just outside the Burrow to eat.

The feast was a sight to behold. There were four tables, two for kids, one for adults and a last one for food to be served from. Platter after platter lined the serving table. Pork roast, ham, turkey, quail and lamb chops all cherry oak smoked to perfection. Yes, the feast was a sight to behold.

Junior was none too happy to have been placed at one of the children's tables. He went on complaining for ten minutes, all the while all the other guests' children hoping we would get to sit with the adults, none of them wanting to be near the brat.

"Mum, how can you possibly expect me to sit with such plain kids? I've more than earned my right to sit with adults. Hell, I've done more than most could ever hope to already. You just have to let me sit with you all," he pleaded.

"Bloody wanker," said Jenny.

"Prat," chorused the littler Potter twins.

"Language," admonished Harry as he and Hayden sniggered.

Most of the adults were giving sideways glances towards Junior and Lily, including James. He wanted to see if his wife had taken anything away from the lesson he'd tried to teach her yesterday. Whispers around the tent started became audible.

"How bratty!"

"Is he really like that all the time?"

"I know, I have refused to have him to my house."

James, hearing all these comments, only focused harder on Lily. She seemed to be thinking it over. While she'd prefer to have had Junior with kids her own age, she did have to agree Junior had some good points.

"Oh, alright sweet-ums. I guess you can sit with us, isn't that right Molly?" Lily said.

Molly, though whole heartedly disagreeing could only nod an affirmative, not wanting to insult the Potters. James just sagged his head and sat a fair distance from Junior, hoping to distance himself from what he considered his problem child of the moment.

"Great, didn't want to be near the wanker anyway," said Danielle Greengrass, getting nods from most of the children, as the feast commenced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: had a hard time fiding motivation to put this chapter out, I hope it doesn't show though. Enjoy.**


	4. Abandonment and Reversal of Fate

**I don't own Harry Potter so don't try to sue me for this ish**

* * *

><p>May 14th, 1990 Potter Manor<p>

There was a pecking at a second story window of Potter Manor; a persistent pecking. One that wouldn't stop until Jenny Potter came to open her window. Eventually, that is exactly what happened.

Groaning, Jenny rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. Grasping the lock and unlocking it, she slid the window open and let the owl into her room. Around the owl's leg were two letters, both addressed to her exact room without a return address. She immediately knew who the letters were from.

All the way down the hall, the excited screeches could be heard. "Yes! YesYesYes! Booyah! Yes! Brilliant! This is ace!" etc., rang through the hallway.

Harry and Hayden were awoken, came out of their room and immediately headed towards Jenny's knowing exactly what was going on, along the way, they were joined by Jordan, Jason and little Rose. Once they reached the bedroom at the end of the hall from which all of the noise was erupting, they stopped quietly. Harry mouthed "One, two, three," and the whole lot of them burst through Jenny's door screaming "Congratulations, Jenny!"

"Oi! Idiots! Keep it down," yelled Junior, unaware and uncaring of what a big day it was for Jenny.

* * *

><p>May 14th, 1990, later on in Diagon Alley<p>

The Potter's were the most exciting thing on Diagon Alley. Well, at least James, Lily and Junior were. It wasn't that Jenny wanted to be in the spotlight, but it would be nice if for one day a year her parents could spare her some attention rather than the spoilt rotten Boy-Who-Lived. The press were all over, trying to get pictures of the family. Or at least the Parents with their Chosen One.

"Mr. Potter, how does it feel to be one year away from Hogwarts?"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, is the rumor of advanced training true?"

"Mrs. Potter, what's it feel like to be the talk of all gossip parlors?"

Finally James, having realized that Jenny, as well as his other children, was being ignored on her birthday, again, decided to cut the Kodak moment short. "I'm sorry, but we are here for my daughter Jenny's birthday and for her school supplies, so we will not be commenting or conducting interviews today," he said.

The look on Junior's face was one of disagreement, but he knew it'd be bad press to throw a tantrum on his sister's birthday because it was his sister's birthday.

The Potter family decided to start out by buying Jenny's wand. As they wandered over to Mr. Ollivander's, Junior complained that he deserved to get a wand early. Lily was about to acquiesce when James reminded everyone that you had to be eleven to legally own a wand.

"Well, hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Jenny, I've been expecting you for almost all of eleven years now," said Mr. Ollivander with a smile on his face.

"Yes, and I have been looking forward to it for as long as I can remember," Jenny sweetly replied back.

After going through a dozen wands or so, Junior began to complain loudly that it wasn't fair that he had to spend his whole day shopping with his brat of an older sister. This action gained glares from all of his siblings and his father as well. Lily, in an attempt to ease the situation agreed to take him to Florean Fortscue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Mr. Ollivander approached Jenny with another box. " 12inches, maple, flexible, Griffin fang core," he exclaimed, "Give it a wave, now."

Jenny did as she was instructed and a spider of warmth crawled its way up her arm whilst a shower of sparks was emitted from the wand.

"Ah-ha, I believe we have found your wand Ms. Potter, or shall I say, your wand has found you," smiled Mr. Ollivander.

After paying the seven galleons that the wand cost (standard rate), James decided that it was time to meet up with Junior and Lily. Walking into the ice cream parlor, he asked if his children wanted something. While Jenny, Harry and Hayden declined, Jordan, Jason and little Rose all excitedly accepted.

"Thank you daddy," squeaked Rose, as they walked up to the booth that Lily and Junior had sat down in.

"You two ready to rejoin us?" James asked while smiling brilliantly.

"Yes, Junior here was just finishing up," replied Lily, though Junior looked like he wanted nothing more than to abandon the rest of his family.

The pair stood up and joined the rest of their pack and walked out of the shop. "Well Jen, so concludes the fun part of school shopping, off to Flourish and Blotts for your books," laughed James, to the chagrin of everybody but Lily, Harry and Rose.

The family wandered in and started looking around the store. Jenny was only concerned with her list, Harry looking for books to add to his collection, he found himself very into transfiguration and charms. Little Rose tagged along with Harry, asking him to pick out children's story books for her. Junior loudly complained by James and Lily's sides while they wandered through the potions section. Hayden, Jordan and Jason were all over in the magazine section, looking at the latest sporting magazines.

Unbeknownst to them, and most other customers, the store started to fill, slowly, with numerous people in black cloaks wearing silver masks. Fanning out, they covered most of the store thinly. Then, all hell broke loose. Curses were flying in every direction. Random customers were screaming in pain whilst books flew and bookshelves fell.

Harry immediately grabbed Rose, and headed for the nearest form of shelter he could find. There was a man in a cloak following the two, running to cut them off. Once in front of them, he wordlessly fired a purple curse at Rose. Harry spun her behind him, taking the full blunt of the curse and heard something in his side snap. While his chest burned with every breath, he knew he couldn't give in to the pain. He had to get Rose to safety.

Meanwhile, a group of the bandits were cornering of James and Lily, in an attempt to separate them from the precious Boy-Who-Lived. And they were successful. James fought with all his might, doing everything in his power to protect his wife and son. Lily was overcome with fear for her child and couldn't help James.

Junior had been run into an abandoned aisle of the store. He was now face to face with one of the masked attackers. Harry, having successfully hidden Rose, watched as the man raised his wand toward Junior. "Now you die, you brat," he yelled.

Harry took off running towards his brother. He didn't notice the shop flooding with aurors or the mass exodus of the rest of the seemingly rogue assault team. All he knew was this man wasn't going to hurt his flesh and blood. The man yelled "Incediasectum!" and a knife of fire burst from his wand, hurling towards Junior who was to frightened to move. Just before impact, Harry knocked Junior out of the way, and for the second time in the day, he had taken the full force of a curse. It cut through his abdomen, cauterizing everything as it pierced through his body, in plain view of the majority of the store. Harry screamed in pain as the man disappeared with a loud crack, and two aurors, James and Lily rushed over to the two boys.

"Junior," screamed Lily, "Is Junior alright?"

"This kid needs medical attention, now!" yelled one of the aurors.

"Is it my baby? Please, not Junior!" screeched Lily.

Harry was still screaming in excruciating pain on the floor whilst Junior lazily got up with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"It's not him, he's fine, but this boy needs to get to St. Mungo's," said the other auror.

"Lils, it's Harry, he needs to get to St. Mungo's," yelled James, frightened out of his mind, still not completely comprehending what had just taken place.

"But we need to get Junior home and safe," cried Lily.

That was the last thing Harry heard before passed out, the pain too much to handle.

* * *

><p>May 18th, 1990, St. Mungo's Intensive Care Unit<p>

"I think he's coming to," Harry heard someone exclaim.

"Harry, Harry, please wake up!" pleaded Hayden; Harry was starting to gain awareness of his surroundings. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hawwy! Hawwy's awake!" screeched an excited little Rose.

"Hey there princess," Harry said softly, glancing around to see who was with him.

All around his room were family members and friends. Rose was sitting on Hayden's lap in one chair next to his bed, whilst Jenny and the twins took up the other side. At the foot of the bed Remus and Sirius stood, smiling wearily down on the boy. Cedric, Cho, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Oliver Wood, Daphne, Astoria and Luna were scattered throughout the room. At the door, he could see the faces of the elder Weaselys and he was sure that more adults were outside.

"Hey everybody," Harry quietly exclaimed, a huge smile shining on his face. "Why all the long faces?" he asked in a poor attempt at humor.

Instantly everyone started trying to tell him all that had happened. Chaos would have been proud to claim such a clamoring for itself. Hearing the thundering crowd around the room, the healers came flying to Harry. After obtaining peace, they allowed everyone one last goodbye before kicking out all but direct family, Sirius and Remus.

"So, I guess I'm a pretty big deal," laughed Harry.

"You gave us quite a scare there," said Remus, quite seriously.

"You've been out for four days Harry," Jenny said, "we thought you might die."

"Well Jen, I really meant for this to happen tomorrow, I really didn't want to take away from your big day," joked Harry, "Where's mum and dad?"

No one could look Harry in the eyes, except for Rose. Rose climbed onto his bed carefully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well Harry, they're quite busy," started Sirius, "with the death eater attack and all."

"What he's trying to say is that they refuse to leave Junior's side," interrupted Hayden.

"And Junior decided he didn't want to sit around waiting for you to wake up," Jenny said quite bitterly.

"Now Jenny, I'm sure it wasn't like that," started Remus, only to be cut off by Hayden.

"Yea right, that spoilt little bugger's exact words were 'I don't wanna sit around and wait for this overdramatic prat to wake up' and what do mum and dad do," Hayden said.

"They leave," said the twins in unison, equally angry at both their parents and their brother.

Harry just shut his eyes. He didn't want to believe it. He'd been in the hospital, unconscious, for four days and his parents left him because his twin didn't want to wait around. "What did I save that brat for anyways," Harry thought to himself.

He tried to ignore the hurt.

"Well, what came of the whole thing? Why was I out so long?" asked Harry.

"Well, apparently you were hit with a bone breaking curse, which broke every rib on your left side," started Remus.

"Yea, must've been the arse that was trying to curse my little princess here," said Harry smiling half-heartedly at his baby sister.

"And the other guy hit you with a hybrid curse that is essentially a knife made of fire. You'd been stabbed through your stomach, literally six inches into your body," said Sirius, solemnly. "The doctors are saying that you won't be able to get rid of that scar. The fire was too similar to fiend fire; very difficult to treat completely."

"Ouch, well, chicks dig scars, right Uncle Sirius," joked Harry, making everyone else laugh.

"It's not right Harry, they shoulda been here for you," Jenny said, not letting the familial issue go. "All three of them."

"Don't worry Jen," smiled Harry, who in his mind had already begun devising a plot to force his parents into treating the rest of his family better.

* * *

><p>May 20th, 1990 Potter Manor<p>

Harry arrived through the floo at the Potter Manor. No one was waiting in the kitchen, so he made his way through it, towards the living room and the stairs. As he walked through the doorway into the living room, his mother caught sight of him from the sofa.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're home" she excalimed as she stood up, walking towards him.

"Sure you are," said Harry quite bitterly.

"What was that," Lily asked as she attempted to bring him in for a hug, "I love you."

He tore back from her. "You've got a grand way of showing it," he said coldly.

"Harry! Why are you acting this way? What warrants this behavior?" she cried taken aback.

"Really, you need to ask? I mean I guess I should have expected as much from you, but I thought better of dad," he replied.

"What do you mean? Watch your tone, I am your mother," she said.

"Yea, really? I don't know how much I believe that," said Harry, "Normally mothers at least visit their potentially dying sons in the hospital, if not stay by their bedside. Mothers don't abandon their hurt children. But noooooo, couple words from the spoilt prat I unfortunately call my twin and you leave me. I've never really complained, even though you never really paid me attention." He was yelling by this point, "At least, as far back as I can remember. It didn't matter that you forgot two of my birthdays, I never said anything. I've always willingly taken the backseat for your attention to him. And this is how I'm repaid. I save his life and you up and abandon me. Why should you have the right to be called my mother, why?"

"Harry, you will not talk like that to your mother," James said, having heard the commotion.

"Oh, cause you have room to talk," Harry said back quietly. The change in volume only made it worse.

"Don't think I didn't notice you abandoned me, too," Harry said.

"We didn't abandon you. We had to take Junior somewhere safe," Lily tried to explain, thinking it made perfect sense. "We couldn't leave him alone. He was in so much danger."

"Oh, but you could leave me? The one who was dying?" asked Harry coldly.

"It's not like that Harry," started James.

"Yes it is. Padfoot came. Moony came. Even my friends' parents came," Harry said, "But not you. Honestly, I really didn't think you two could be this bad of parents to me, but way to go. You've proven me wrong."

"Shut it, you sissy. I could've taken that curse with a laugh," said Junior, walking into the room.

"Thanks," said Harry coldly," you've just given me all the confirmation I needed to decide whether or not I was going to invoke the life debt you owe me."

"Harry!" shouted both his parents.

"You will not," instructed James.

Looking James and Lily dead in the face, Harry said "I, Harry James Potter, hereby invoke the life debt incurred to me by James Charlus Potter, Jr. on the cost of his magic should he not act in accordance with this ancient, holy magic."

Two golden aura's surrounded Harry and Junior, sinking into each, signaling the successful invocation of the debt.

"What does this mean?" yelled Junior.

"Harry, how could you?" screamed a horrified Lily.

"It means that unless you save my life, invoke a life debt I owe you or I release this life debt, you had better treat this family and everyone in general better because I can take your magic away at my whim," replied Harry, who still was not happy.

""Well then, I invoke the debt incurred to me when I saved you from you-know-who," said Junior smirking triumphantly.

Nothing happened.

"How come nothing happened?" Lily, James and Junior said at once.

"I think Junior here might not be the savior everyone thought he was," said Harry, only more deeply troubled than before. A thought crossed his mind. If Junior wasn't the savior then he, Jenny and the rest of his siblings had been getting the raw end of the deal for nothing.

"Yea right, Dumbledore said I am," said Junior.

"Jenny," yelled Harry, "Can you come down here real quick?"

Jenny came down, all smiles to see her brother out of the hospital. "Yes?"

"Can you say something for me? Can you say 'I, Jennifer Anne Potter, hereby invoke the life debt incurred to me by Harry James Potter on the cost of his magic should he not act in accordance with this ancient, holy magic.'?" He said, wanting to test his theory.

"I, Jennifer Anne Potter, hereby invoke the life debt incurred to me by Harry James Potter on the cost of his magic should he not act in accordance with this ancient, holy magic," she repeated, and a golden aura surrounded the both of them.

James and Lily immediately knew what was happening. Jenny, not Junior, was the true child-who-lived. Junior, being a little more dimwitted, had no clue. Harry didn't say a thing.

"When did I get a life debt from you? I don't even want it," she said.

"That's fine, just say you release me from it," said Harry softly.

"I release Harry James Potter from the life debt owed to me," Jenny said, beginning to wonder just what was taking place.

"Now you'll release Junior," instructed James.

"I never got one from him," started Jenny, before it dawned on her that he wasn't talking to her.

"No, I won't and you two will start treating my brothers and sisters better or not only will he lose his magic, but I'll let the whole wizarding world know," replied Harry, coldly. "You know just as well what this means, as I do. Maybe we should have a conversation with Dumbledore."

James and Lily just looked shell-shocked. Never in all their years could they have imagined being on that end of such a hateful stare from their own son.

* * *

><p>May 21st, 1990 Dumbledore's Office<p>

"Ah, yes, come on in Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Junior, Jenny, Harry," greeted Dumbledore. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you Albus, we've got something extremely important to discuss," replied James.

"Yes, yes, what is it we need to talk about?" asked the old Headmaster.

"Well, there are a couple of things. Firstly, Harry here has invoked a life debt upon Junior," said Lily.

"Harry, why did you feel the need to do that? Did Junior not save your life? I don't believe he ever invoked that life debt?" asked the Headmaster.

"Actually," Junior started weakly.

"He tried sir," Harry said, "but when he did no life debt was formed and the one I had invoked wasn't released."

Dumbledore looked suddenly taken aback. That couldn't be right; he looked to James and Lily to see if what was being said was true. He looked at Harry and then back at Jenny.

"Very interesting," started Dumbledore, genuinely concerned with the information that was being presented to him.

"Yes," said Harry," even more interesting that when I asked Jenny to invoke a life debt upon me. There is only one instance in which she could have incurred it. I think you know which I speak of."

_Flashback _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_And then, everything changed. The sickly green light smashed into James, Jr.'s forehead, pulsed and then rebounded back into Tom Riddle._

_No one noticed the faint white aura coming from Jenny's hand surrounding Junior. Her need for her brother to live far outweighed some silly killing curse and she was not going to allow it to steal him from her. _

_Lily stared in awe, while Jenny, Hayden and Harry cried terribly next to their brother, who had passed out._

"_Mummy. Mummy. Wha happen ta jun-or mummy?" cried Jenny, the only one able to form sentences._

_Lily ran over to James, Jr. she grabbed him up into her chest, and felt him breathe. There was no greater feeling than the sensation of his breathe against her chest. Her child was alive._

_End Flashback_

"But, that would mean…" trailed off Dumbledore.

"Yes, Junior isn't the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, it wasn't even a boy who lived, but a girl," smiled Harry, whilst James hung his head, ashamed for the favoritism he'd never been able to get over, favoritism for a supposedly "chosen" child who had turned out to be nothing more than a benefactor of ignorance.

"No, my baby Junior is the Chosen One!" yelled Lily, realizing if what was just said was true, she'd have ruined her relationships with her other children for naught.

"That's a lie," yelled Junior, "I'm the Chosen One. I'm special!"

"Alas, I'm afraid if that were true," Dumbledore said, "then you wouldn't now owe Harry here a life debt and Jenny here would not have been owed one by Harry."

"Wait, does that mean Junior owes me a life debt, too?" asked Jenny, smirking.

Harry was the first to answer. "No, sorry Jen, but you can only obtain one life debt from any one action," he lied. He knew his sister was angry enough to instantly take Junior's magic, and while Harry thought Junior needed taking down a peg, he didn't actually wish to harm him; he actually hoped to help him. His parents and Dumbledore looked thankful for the lie.

"Then why'd you let me waste it Harry?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Jen, I wasn't thinking," he replied.

"What do we do Albus? We've been telling everyone it was Junior for so long," said James, whilst Lily just shook her head, face covered in tears knowing she would never be able to make it up to the older of her seven children.

"We let them continue to think that," started Dumbledore before being cut off by Harry.

"No! Either you all tell them, or I will," said Harry.

"You attention seeking brat," yelled Junior.

"Yes, maybe I am. But I think I've earned that right after being shunted to the side for eight and a half years. You'll tell them your very politically gratifying story of how it was discovered that he wasn't the savior and she was or I give the press an exposé," Harry ranted, "I'm not so sure how happy they will be to learn that the parent's of the girl-who-lived managed to forget her birthday because they were too enamored with a fraud. I don't want to hurt you all, but you owe us this much. Come up with a nice, politically correct story, but admit you were wrong."

"Think how this will reflect on your parents Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Frankly, they have to earn that title back," he replied.

"Why should we?" said Lily, feeling arrogant and angry that Harry would suggest such a thing.

"You will because I will take the magic from the one child I know you do actually love if you don't," said Harry, glancing at Junior.

"You're being such a prat. Why are you doing this?" yelled Junior.

James, Lily and Dumbledore all didn't want to interrupt because they feared Harry would go off the deep end and actually take Junior's magic.

"My whole life, I've never done anything cross to you, but you've always treated me and everyone else like complete garbage. Then I save YOUR life and end up in a coma for four days. How do you repay me? You tell them you 'don't wanna sit around and wait for this overdramatic prat to wake up'. You steal my parents from me. My own brother, my twin, who I've just saved is so selfish that he can't let me have my parents by my side while I could be dying. That's why I'm doing this. All you have to do is treat people decently and you can keep your magic. That's not asking that much, but since you obviously don't understand how serious this is I guess you'll need a demonstration. I hereby put you on magical probation, revoking the magic that allows you to fly brooms, until you attend Hogwarts. So mote it be," finished Harry, cool, calm and well collected.

"Harry, you're practically holding us hostage here," said James.

"He shouldn't have to. He only wants you to do the right thing," Jenny interjected; feeling satisfied that her brother hadn't stolen her life debt without purpose.

"And you know what, Junior is right. This is a cry for attention. I will admit it. For the last eight years or so you," Harry said looking directly at Lily," have completely ignored me, Hayden and Jenny and could only ever be slightly worried over Jason, Jordan and Rose. Somehow you still found all kinds of time that spoilt prat over there," now pointing at Junior," And you," looking at James now, "you seemed to start changing after the second time you forgot my birthday and after he tried to hurt Rose the day she was born," Harry paused to take a breath before continuing his rant, "but I almost die and you're nowhere to be found! You leave me, abandon me, cause Junior there got bored waiting for his brother, who had just saved his life, to come out of a coma. So yea, this is a cry for attention and I damn well think I've bloody earned the right to do it."

Everyone stared, the only one not shocked being Jenny. Jenny had harsher words for her parents, but instead she chose "I think it's time for things to change around the house."

"Well, we've come across a lot today," started Dumbledore, "Harry I want you to promise me you want take Junior's magic; he may not be the chosen one, but it is still wrong to deprive anyone of their magic. Also, I look forward to seeing you here later this year Jenny. Although I'd planned to be giving the extra training exclusively to Junior here, I think I will be giving it to all Potter's that pass through Hogwarts' gates in the next few years," he said smiling.

"This isn't fair," complained Junior, already forgetting that he was on thin ice. "Those were supposed to be for me only," looking at Dumbledore first and then at his parents, "And you're gonna let him not allow me to fly?"

"Harry, that does seem a bit harsh," Lily said, anything but calm.

"You know what else is harsh, him stealing Hayden's first birthday. I mean, can't blame him too much, it really is more your fault. How could you honestly live with yourself, skipping your son's first birthday because your other wanted to play with you. Hell, he ripped the head of off Hayden's favorite stuffed animal and when he said it was an accident and giggled, all you two did was laugh. Never mind attending to your bawling one year old son on HIS birthday. No, the flying ban stays, he needs to be taken down a peg," said Harry, coldly.

"Harry, you can't use this to hold over your brother's head," James said.

"Why should anyone have to hold anything over someone's head to have them act decent towards people? You two have created a monster and I am going to help you fix it. Let's not forget you two have a lot of fences to mend in our family," Harry said.

"Alas Harry, please promise you won't take his magic without just cause," pleaded Dumbledore again.

Harry looked him dead in the eye and said "It isn't my intention to rob my brother of his magic. I only wish him to be a better person, and even though I know most of my family will never think of him as a true sibling, maybe little Rosy can. I'm honestly doing this in the hope that he can get an idea of what he is missing out on."

Dumbledore smiled. He knew that Harry was telling the truth; one of the benefits of being a legilimens. He nodded towards James and Lily, who while still looking distraught had the semblances of smiles on their faces. Jenny, while looking sort of shocked, could appreciate Harry's intentions.

Junior was in shock. "How is this happening? I'm not the special one anymore. I have treated people badly, but it wasn't supposed to matter. Now there are going to be some many kids unwilling to be my friends. Harry can take my magic. He can take revenge," he thought.

"It's been a long day," started James," and we thank you for hearing us out Albus. I think it's time we headed home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN yes, no maybe so? suggestions? ideas? I'm open to it  
><strong>


End file.
